User talk:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Roleplaying Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragons of Dragorhyss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lisa URAQT (Talk) 18:24, November 17, 2010 Aloha! Hi there! Welcome to Roleplaying Adventures Wiki! I'm Lisa URAQT, one of the admins here. To answer your question, you're right, not many people come here. But that has its perks, too. Everyone knows everyone, and it makes it super-easy for me to see every single edit that's made, so I always know exactly what's going on. I saw your blog about your story, and it looks really cool! Have you seen my comment yet? If not, check it out. :) BTW, your story will need a category for all your pages to be in. It will help people find all the pages in your story and it just makes the site nice and tidy. :) You can categorize your pages if you want, or I can, if you'd like that better. Anyway, holler if you need somethin', or just wanna chat! :D —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 00:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately you are quite right. I don't even visit this site much anymore so i can't give you a perfectly accurate description of how many people are editing. but it tends to be on and off, and typically with only up to 4 people at once. Flamefang 16:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang In response to Flamefang, there's me, Metroid, Shade, and CC who are here in my story, Fate (except that CC's gone totally AWOL lately), and then a couple random other users who are here on and off. So usually around five users at any given time. Well, whatever, at least community discussions are simple! ;) —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:rpg Well, first of all, I would suggest moving your story into a real mainspace page. The mainspace is used for content while blogs are usually for anything you feel like talking about at any given moment, like Facebook, which is apparently what Wikia’s trying to be atm >.> (personally, I use my blogs for musings and the rest of the crap I can’t make into a mainspace article :P) Once you have your story in the mainspace, you can add the need players template which will automatically add your story to the need players cat. Then you’ll have to get players. You can either ask people here to be players/wait for more people to show up, or talk up Dragonrp with your friends, either online or real life. I believe that’s what my friend Green hat did. I think he got his sister to play a character. A couple other people got their best friends to join their story. Personally, I got my Zeldapedia friends to be in my story, Fate. Whatever you’d like to do is fine. I know this is a slightly less-than-decent answer, but it’s the best I can do. 01:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Your page Aloha, Lathagarr! I was just doing some site maintenance, looking through the uncat'd pages, and stumbled upon this one. Would you like me to delete it for you? 06:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Deletion successful! However, I can still retrieve it for you if you want it back. :) 00:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC)